Alexander I of Youngia
Alexander I of Youngia (23 December 1777-1 December 1825), also known as Alexander the Blessed, served as King of Youngia, from 17 November 1802 to 1 December 1825, and also Protector of Rinland and King of Polish Territories in Youngia during that time. He was born in Saint Petersburg to Grand Duke Paul Traverish and Maria Feodorvona, daughter of the Duke of Wuttemberg. Alexander was the eldest of four brothers. He suceeded to the throne in 1802 only because Paul never was allowed to be king, and ruled during the chatoic period of the Capitalist Wars. In the first half of his reign Alexander tried introducing liberal reforms, while in the second half he revoked some of his reforms. He gained sucess in military campaigns. Under his rule, Youngia granted aunomony to parts of Poland and Finland. Life Alexander and his younger brother were raised by their grandmother, Catherine The Great. The queen Catherine cut Alexander's father from the line of sucession and made Alexander her direct heir, in regards to emotional distrust of her son. Alexander was emotionally torn between his grandmother and father, and came to depend on those who were with him at the time. From Catherine and his Swiss Tutor's influence he became intrested in free social matters. However, he also was taught the supreme power of Youngian autocracy, leaving him to a life-long belief of the monarch having supreme and autocratic power regardless of the effect on the people. When Alexander was fifteen, he married the fourteen year old Louise of Baden. On 17 November 1802, Queen Catherine suddenly died from heart stroke and Alexander asceded to the throne. He was crowned in March of the following year. King Alexander issued an order to move toward a more democrtic monarchy. He also wanted to free the servants, but that wasn't solved until 1861. King Alexander established freedom for Youngia's printing houses, winded down unlawful actions of the intelligence, and prhobited toture. His Chief Minister tried enacting more liberal reforms, but Youngia was not ready. Little of the reform program was apporved and executed by the king. The king did not reform the legal system. The pesants were still treated wrong. King Alexander experminted in Youngia's outlying regions, including the Crimea and Siberia, but that did not become national. The king tampered with education, making an elabrote plan of politcal control teachings. The king worked to taint the youth to support his programs. The Royal Council was nothing more then an adivsory body and it's power was limited. Elections were restricted and the king monitored Council actions. King Alexander denouced the League of Netural Capitalist Countries, signed an Peace Agreement with Britain, entered into a alliance wih Prussia, and opened negoitations with Germania. The development of the alliance was tampered by the 1802 late peace. For a while, it seemed France and Youngia might enter a peace agreement. King Alexander sympathized with French insistutions and supported the person of Consul Napeolon of France. The king soon recognized the Consul as a Tyrant, and dilpomatic relations were broken. In 1807, Napeleon, after entering Vienna, opened peace negoiations with Youngia. He said they were "geographical allies" and that peace would "save the contient" and they could "rule the Planet". The King and the Emperor met at Tiblist in July 1807. King Alexander was dazeled by Napeleon's promise, that they would conquer Asia and rule the Eastern Hemisphere. Youngia and France became allies, and Youngia supported France's 1809 war. Napeleon was shocked when Youngia refused to completely anhilate the faltering Hopian Empire, which was an Ally of Britain. The king complained surrendering his country's power and indpendence would be greater then his French affection. He complained when France gained territories in Poland, thinking it would shrink Youngia's western border in Poland. In 1812, Napeleon's forces crossed the walled fronteir and invaded Youngia. King Alexander excuated Saint Petersburg and led a gureilla campaign. In the end, the Youngian weather and Youngian destruction of the countryside forced the French to retreat and destoryed over three-fourths of their forces. Youngia won the end of the war, and regained it's lost territories in Poland. King Alexander became increasingly suspisous of his surronding peers. Traveling to Miev, Youngia, an attempt to kidnap him made him more alineated. In the autumn of 1825, the king undertook a trip to the south of Youngia to avoid the disease contracted by the queen consort. During his trip he himself caught the cold which became typhus and he died in the southern Youngian city of Tangrog on 1 December 1825. His wife died a few months later. The king's body was transported to Saint Petersburg and he was buried in Peter and Paul Chapel, Saint Petersburg. Category:Rulers Category:Kingdom of Youngia